A Day of Training
by Angelblood15
Summary: Its just a normal afternoon of the TOS crew fighting each other. Its all fun until two unexpected people fight each other. Set before the crew goes to the temple of darkness.First one


A Day of Training

The sun beamed down on the chosen as she was prepared to go to the next temple, the temple of darkness. "This should be a piece of cake. Lloyd is ok so it shouldn't be a problem," Colette said. She walked up to the half-elf who was in a surprisingly good mood. "Professor are you ok?" She asked. "Yes why do you ask?" Raine asked. "You seem kinda excited and normally you are tense and…" "I know but today we are going to the Temple of Darkness which is said to be the home of the legendary Shadow and I am so excited. Did you know…?" The half elf professor began to babble on about Shadow and how he made the whole Tethe'alla into pitch darkness for three whole months. The Chosen had walked a little farther and saw Presea sitting there looking at the sun. "Hey Presea wha'cha doing?" She asked. "I don't know. I didn't feel like going with them to train so I am sitting here," Presea said. "Genis isn't with you? Normally he would follow you around everywhere," Colette said. "Oh he does well I don't really notice," The small girl said. "Well everyone went to the woods then." "Yes," Presea said. "Thank you," Colette smiled and walked away. She walked until she heard voices. "So the next match is….. Sheena versus Genis," Lloyd said. "What!" Sheena shouted. "Hey it was only fair sense you put me up against Regal," The Swordsman said. "Yeah but you won," Genis said. "Yeah barely," Lloyd said with a grin on his face. "Can you two fight already," The red-headed chosen said. Colette stayed low in the bushes and made sure not to be heard. "Now remember the rules. No killing but any moves are legal, match is over when you are on the ground or say I quit, finally, don't use any items. Now begin the fight," Lloyd said. The young half-elf did a surprise attack and charged at Sheena. Then he jumped into the air and let out a quick fireball from the sky. "Whoa didn't see that Guardian Seal," She said quickly. As the Guardian Seal let up he let out a wave of Aqua Waves and Wind Blades. "Sheena stayed on the defense hoping to get an opening in but to no avail. "Goddess he is stronger," Lloyd said. "He won't beat the Violent Banshee in a fight," Zelos said. Colette only looked. "I wouldn't doubt Genis," She said quietly. Genis let up on the attacks to regain energy. Sheena charged at the half elf as if she was fighting an enemy. "Pyre Seal," The ninja said. Genis blocked the shots. "This is new… By the power of Volt… unleash your power Dark Thunder Seal," Sheena said. A magic circle had appeared beneath her feet. Then Volt appeared and shared his mana with hers. Sheena then unleashed it in one big electric Ball of Mana. "I call upon the power of the gods to unleash thy fury of thunder," He chanted. Sheena's mana ball was slow so he had enough time to block. "INDIGNATION!" The Half- Elf Shouted. Bolts of thunder came from the sky and shot down the ball. The ball was still powerful but small enough to dodge. You won't escape this time Dark Serpent Seal," Sheena said. Genis was hit with the Serpent seal and ran into the ball of Mana. "Ouch," Zelos said. The group ran to see if he was ok. "Genis that was smart to fight fire with fire," Sheena said. "Ouch that still hurt," Genis said dizzy and hurt. "I feel your pain. It took a lot of mana to use that attack and a lot more to control it," Sheena said Colette only looked on thinking about how she missed Lloyd's fight. Suddenly she stepped on a twig. The crew heard her but didn't know it was her. "Wh…what was that," Zelos asked nervously as he looked around. "Probably nothing," Sheena said weakly. "I know who it is," The swordsman said smiling. Then Colette was about to sneak away when she tripped over the same twig and fell straight into Lloyd's arms. "See told ya," Lloyd said. "Hi guys," Colette said smiling. Everyone said their hellos to the blonde chosen. "Now Lloyd I am the winner and I want you to fight Colette," Sheena said. "Hey wait… I… she's not even fighting with us. Besides you know I can't fight her," Lloyd said. "Ahhh you are so adorable but I don't care," Sheena said. "I want to fight Lloyd. I want to see how Lloyd would fight me," Colette said. "Like that will ever happen," Genis said. "Lloyd can't even come close to even touching you wrong," Regal said. "Please Lloyd," Colette asked. "Alright," He said and their battle began.

Colette was told the rules and she looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd… don't hold back," the blonde chosen said. "Promise me you won't and I will fight with all my might," Colette said. "Um…Alright Colette I promise," Lloyd said. Colette went into her fighter's stance holding her Chakras in her hands. Lloyd held his twin swords in his hands. Colette began by charging at Lloyd. She used her Angel wings for more speed. As she approached Lloyd, he stood there and waited. With all her might, she threw a hammer at him. The Swordsman expected it and deflected it with ease. Lloyd charged at Colette and kicked her to the ground. Colette wiped the dirt off her face. Lloyd then tried to end the battle with a Super Sword Thrust. Colette anticipated it and caught the sword with her chakra. Then she planted the other Chakra at his neck and smiled slyly. Everyone was in shock at the event. "Martel she just… defeated Lloyd," Genis said in shock. "I must be seeing things," Sheena said. Lloyd, using his head, sweep kicked Colette to get his sword back. Colette threw her Chakra at him and Lloyd was cut when it returned. There was a little cut on his face. Lloyd charged at her again and clashed with her chakra. "If they weren't so nice to each other, you would think that they were enemies," Regal said. Lloyd and Colette kept attacking at each other. The sounds of their weapons could be heard from everywhere. Their determination was in there eyes and both of them could see it. The sun was setting but neither would quit. Lloyd jumped into the air blood coming off his face. Colette set her feet to get ready for the attack. "Rising Falcon," Lloyd said as fire came from his exosphere to his sword. Colette held her chakras and started to spin. "Ring Whirlwind," The chosen said. The two clashed into each other. There was smoke everywhere. Both were still standing with the same determination in their eyes. Colette was bleeding on the cheek and hands. Lloyd was bleeding from the mouth and hands. "Lloyd… you are stronger… you can fight me," Colette thought as she was trying to regain her lost mana. "Colette… you are stronger. I didn't expect anything else," Lloyd thought. Lloyd walked towards her. Then he wrapped his arms around her giving her some of his mana. Suddenly Lloyd was on the ground. "The winner is… Colette," Sheena said. The chosen smiled at him and planted a kiss on his lips. Then she collapsed in his arms. That night, Raine was upset with the group. "Relax Raine we'll be able to go tomorrow," Sheena said. "Yeah Raine those two were in a long hard fight. It was fun. Colette won," Genis said. "How did Colette win that fight?" Presea asked. "By believing," Regal said as he laid the two down as they slept the night away.

ENDfor now anyways


End file.
